


Chờ ngày lời hứa nở hoa

by lnhmai1327



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnhmai1327/pseuds/lnhmai1327
Summary: “Có những lời hứa mang lại niềm trông chờ hạnh phúc!Cũng có những lời hứa mang lại nỗi mong chờ vô định...” – Nguyên Hà.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1: Bên nhau vào cuối tuần

**Author's Note:**

> [Odazai] Chờ ngày lời hứa nở hoa  
> Tác giả: lnhmai (Mike)  
> Pairing: Oda x Dazai (Odazai) của Bungou Stray Dogs  
> *Những bạn trẻ kể trên thuộc về Kafka Asagiri-sensei và Sango Harukawa-sensei. Có thể sẽ hơi OOC.   
> *Đây là tác phẩm đầu tay của mình, xin hãy nhẹ tay nhé :”))  
> *Đây là một chiếc challenge 30 ngày và hy vọng mình có thể hoàn thành nó.

Ngày đó là một ngày chủ nhật như mọi ngày chủ nhật khác.

Trời trong, nắng nhẹ, thời tiết quả là thích hợp để cùng người mình thương dạo bước trên những con phố sầm uất của Yokohama, cùng tận hưởng một ngày cuối tuần yên bình.

_Có lẽ, được tận hưởng một ngày bình thường theo những cách bình thường nhất đôi khi lại đáng giá vô cùng._

Được nắm tay người mình thương rồi cùng nhau hòa vào dòng người, được làm những điều nhỏ nhặt mọi cặp đôi thường làm. Hay chỉ đơn giản là được ở bên cạnh nhau, cùng ngắm nhìn bầu trời trong veo, nhìn những hạt nắng rơi trên những viên gạch cũ kỹ đượm mùi thời gian, cảm nhận từng làn gió nhẹ vương chút hương biển vờn quanh mái tóc. 

Đâu đó giữa muôn vàn vội vã, có hai con người đang chậm rãi rảo bước cùng nhau, chẳng bận tâm đến sự ồn ào của thế giới xung quanh.

\- Đi đâu đó không ? Tôi luôn muốn tìm một khung cảnh thật đẹp để kết thúc cuộc đời. Nghe nói nếu nhảy xuống sông tôi có thể tự sát một cách nhanh chóng và ít đau đớn. Một cách khá tuyệt vời đấy. - Cậu nói bằng chất giọng biếng nhác thường thấy và gương mặt không thể chán đời hơn.

\- Cậu muốn đi đâu ? – Anh hỏi lại. Dường như anh luôn chiều theo cậu nói chuyện, một thói quen thật kỳ lạ trong những cuộc trò chuyện vụn vặt của họ.

\- Đâu cũng được, chẳng quan trọng mấy mà. – Cậu đáp lại. Vì có lẽ được đi cùng anh là đủ. Nửa sau ấy chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại chẳng nói ra. Mà, đâu quan trọng đúng không ?

Cả hai lại bước đi một cách vô định giữa dòng người náo nhiệt. Cậu chẳng lảm nhảm về việc phải tự sát, anh cũng chẳng lên tiếng. Dường như chẳng cần phải mở miệng, giữa họ vẫn có một sự gắn kết vô hình nào đó, mà chính họ cũng chẳng thế gọi tên. 

Cho dù họ là những người luôn phải sống trong bóng tối, cho dù họ không bao giờ có thể có được ánh sáng, giờ phút này, trong khung cảnh này, họ lại là những con người bình thường với những cảm xúc, những hành động rất “con người”.

_Một ngày đẹp trời. Một người để thương. Một cái nắm tay. Một khoảnh khắc để cất giữ trong tim đến trọn đời._

Hôm nay lại là một ngày chủ nhật như mọi ngày chủ nhật khác.

Trong một góc vắng vẻ của khu nghĩa trang, dưới tán cây xanh rì đung đưa trong gió, một bóng người đang tựa vào một ngôi mộ xám đượm màu xưa cũ. Có một nhành Alyssum màu trắng được đặt trên ngôi mộ, cánh hoa rung rinh như đang thì thầm những câu chuyện xưa chẳng ai biết, những nỗi lòng chẳng ai tỏ tường. Bóng người ấy dường như cũng đang lắng nghe câu chuyện cũ kỹ kia. Rồi bất chợt, những cơn gió ngừng thổi và thời gian như dừng lại.

\- Hôm này cũng là một ngày đẹp trời nhỉ, Odasaku ? – Những lời thì thầm thoảng qua rồi tan vào không trung mênh mang. 

\- Mà, có quan trọng không nhỉ?

_Gió lại thổi. Và mây lại trôi._


	2. Day 2: Cùng nhau ngắm sao nhé?

Hoàng hôn. Những tia sáng cuối cùng dần tàn lụi phía đường chân trời xa xăm, nhường chỗ cho màn đêm đang bao phủ. Những ánh đèn neon mờ ảo từ các cửa hiệu hắt lên những con phố cùng dòng người qua lại. Yokohama như một nàng thơ đang dần thức dậy trong một hình hài khác không kém phần lộng lẫy so với ban ngày. Và với một tổ chức luôn đắm chìm trong máu tanh và bạo lực như Mafia Cảng bọn họ, đêm tối chính là thời điểm phù hợp nhất để làm việc.

Vì không tham gia những vụ chém giết đẫm máu, với tư cách một tên “chạy việc vặt” của tổ chức, Odasaku luôn phải làm những nhiệm vụ không một ai muốn làm, bất kể đêm hay ngày. Lúc này đây, anh đang tận hưởng những giây phút nghỉ ngơi hiếm hoi sau khi giải quyết xong một vụ trộm cắp ở một cửa hàng có sự bảo kê của Mafia Cảng. Tiếng tin nhắn điện thoại lại vang lên, có lẽ là thông báo nhiệm vụ tiếp theo của anh

Thở dài một hơi, Oda mở màn hình điện thoại lên và nhìn thấy một tin nhắn mới tới từ Dazai, một người mà anh không nghĩ sẽ nhắn tin cho anh vào lúc này.

“Nè nè Odasaku, bây giờ anh có rảnh không (づ￣ ³￣)づ ?” Dazai có thể coi là một người bạn hiếm hoi của Oda, dù anh chưa bao giờ thừa nhận điều đó một cách rõ ràng.

“Tính tới giờ thì tôi vẫn đang rảnh. Có chuyện gì sao Dazai ?” – Anh nhanh chóng hồi đáp. Thường thì họ hầu như chẳng bao giờ liên lạc nhau, và cả hai chỉ gặp nhau ở Lupin, nơi họ dành thời gian cho những cuộc tán gẫu vô nghĩa chẳng bao giờ đi tới đâu. 

“Anh tới địa chỉ này được không Odasaku, tôi có chuyện cần gặp anh đó ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ“ – Tin nhắn của Dazai tới sau khi anh đáp lại khoảng mười giây, kèm theo là địa chỉ gặp mặt. Oda nhận ra nơi Dazai muốn gặp anh là một bến tàu nhỏ, một địa điểm rất đẹp để ngắm sao ở Yokohama. 

Phải thừa nhận một điều, anh có chút vui mừng khi Dazai chủ động nhắn tin cho anh. Có lẽ trong thâm tâm của anh, mối quan hệ của hai người có khi còn hơn cả bạn bè, nhưng là gì thì anh lại không rõ và cũng không muốn làm rõ.

Đi tới địa chỉ cậu hẹn, anh nhanh chóng bắt gặp thân ảnh gầy gò của thiếu niên được coi là quản lý trẻ tuổi nhất lịch sử Mafia. Cậu đang đứng tựa vào lan can, ngắm nhìn trời sao lấp lánh và vùng biển mênh mông đẹp tựa tranh vẽ. Dazai dường như hòa vào làm một với khung cảnh lộng lẫy kia và anh phải thừa nhận rằng lúc này nhìn cậu thật xinh đẹp, nhưng cũng thật cô đơn. Nhìn cậu lúc này đây, trong anh bỗng dâng lên một nỗi sợ, sợ rằng cậu sẽ biến mất, hòa vào trời sao, tan biến không một chút dấu vết.

\- Dazai. – Oda lên tiếng, giọng anh có chút gấp gáp.

\- Odasaku. Nào lại đây, cùng ngắm sao với tôi đi. Hôm nay trăng đẹp quá. – Dazai đáp lại anh, cậu nở một nụ cười thật nhẹ, dường như Dazai của ngày hôm nay trở nên dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều so với mọi ngày.

\- Không phải người ta thường hay ngắm sao cùng người mình thương sao. Hôm nay tôi có diễm phúc gì để được ngắm sao cùng cậu vậy ?

\- Hôm nay trời sao thật sự rất đẹp mà Odasaku. Và tôi thì không muốn lãng phí một đêm đẹp đẽ như thế này một mình. Dazai lại nở một nụ cười khi đáp lời anh và nụ cười ấy đẹp tới nỗi tim anh dường như đập chệch một nhịp mất rồi. Cậu bước đến đứng cạnh anh, rồi bất chợt tựa đầu lên bờ vai rộng rãi của Oda. 

Hành động của cậu làm anh bất ngờ tới nỗi quên mất phải đáp lại câu nói của Dazai. Thời gian dường như dừng lại, mọi âm thanh ồn ào đều biến mất. Trong tai anh lúc này chỉ còn vang lên tiếng tim đập của Dazai, thanh âm ấy dường như đã chạm vào nơi sâu nhất trong tâm hồn anh, hơi ấm từ Dazai xoa dịu mọi mệt mỏi của anh, đem lại một cảm giác ấm áp và bình yên.

Giây phút này đây, anh bỗng ước khoảnh khắc này có thể dừng lại vĩnh viễn, chỉ còn lại anh và Dazai. Cùng nhau. Mãi mãi.

_“Khi các ngôi sao toả sáng lấp lánh, chính là giúp cho mỗi người tìm được ngôi sao của riêng mình.”_

Có lẽ, anh đã tìm được ngôi sao của riêng mình rồi. Một ngôi sao thật rực rỡ.


	3. Day 3: Hẹn hò lần đầu

Pháo hoa. Những chùm tia sáng soi rọi bầu trời đêm hè thành một bức tranh đầy màu sắc, rồi dần vụn vỡ, tan biến vào không trung. Thứ ánh sáng chỉ kịp rực rỡ trong giây phút rồi vụt tắt ấy luôn là một phần không thể thiếu của mùa hè, của những lễ hội náo nhiệt, sôi động. Dĩ nhiên, lễ hội chẳng bao giờ là nơi ưa thích của một người như Odasaku và anh hầu như chẳng bao giờ vào dòng người đi ngắm pháo hoa hay ăn chơi tiệc tùng thâu đêm, cho dù đám nhóc nhà anh luôn nằng nặc đòi anh cùng đi với chúng.

So với chốn ồn ào ngột ngạt ấy, anh càng ưa thích sự tĩnh lặng của quán bar, nơi anh có thể thưởng thức một ly rượu whiskey sau một ngày làm việc không ngơi nghỉ, hoặc quán ăn quen thuộc cùng bát cà ry cay nồng, ấm áp. Đáng lẽ năm nay cũng sẽ chẳng có khác biệt gì, và đêm hội pháo hoa sẽ lại trôi qua như một ngày bình thường đối với Oda, nếu không có sự xuất hiện của Dazai.

Kể từ khi cậu thiếu niên gầy gò, kỳ lạ ấy bước vào cuộc sống của anh, dường như tất cả mọi thứ chẳng còn vận hành theo cách nó đã từng nữa. Bắt đầu từ những sự vật, con người xung quanh anh, rồi dần dần cả chính bản thân anh cũng đổi thay. Bắt đầu từ tình bạn, rồi thân thiết hơn nữa, cảm xúc của anh dành cho Dazai cứ lớn dần, để rồi khi phát hiện, trái tim anh đã chẳng còn nghe theo anh nữa. 

_“Trong tình yêu, thật may mắn khi bạn yêu một người và người đó cũng yêu bạn.”_

Tình cảm được đáp lại có lẽ chẳng bao giờ là điều anh dám nghĩ tới, nhưng định mệnh luôn kỳ diệu như thế. Trong hơn bảy tỷ người ngoài kia, thật kỳ lạ làm sao khi họ có thể tìm thấy nhau, nhất là ở một nơi mà tình yêu không thể tồn tại. Theo một lẽ dĩ nhiên, họ ở bên nhau, trông chẳng khác gì so với lúc trước, nếu không tính đến những nụ hôn tạm biệt ngọt ngào sau mỗi lần gặp mặt, hay những cái nắm tay lặng lẽ khi cùng nhau len lỏi giữa dòng người. 

Dù bên nhau đã một khoảng thời gian, nhưng họ chưa bao giờ có một buổi hẹn hò đúng nghĩa, chủ yếu là vì mớ công việc bề bộn ngốn hết phần lớn thời gian. Có lẽ, với cả hai, hẹn hò chẳng phải một vấn đề quá quan trọng, nhưng anh vẫn mong có thể cùng cậu hẹn hò như mọi cặp đôi khác. 

Cơ hội có một buổi hẹn hò cùng người thương đến một cách tình cờ vào một ngày anh và cậu cùng hợp tác xử lý một nhiệm vụ của tổ chức, và thú vị làm sao, cũng là ngày diễn ra lễ hội pháo hoa. Sau khi hoàn thành một cách xuất sắc công việc, cả Oda và Dazai đều được rảnh rỗi, một dịp vô cùng hiếm hoi để được ở cùng nhau. Có lẽ vì chẳng muốn lãng phí cơ hội ấy, Oda đã làm một hành động khá điên rồ, nhất là khi anh là một người nghiêm túc và không hề có hứng thú với các thể loại lễ hội: nắm tay Dazai và kéo cậu cùng hòa vào dòng người tấp nập đang tận hưởng niềm vui. Dazai, người vốn chả bao giờ tỏ ra ngạc nhiên cũng tỏ ra khá sốc khi Oda đột nhiên lại hơi “chập mạch” như vậy.

Len lỏi giữa đám đông khoác lên mình những bộ yukata với đủ mọi màu sắc, quanh tai vang lên những tạp âm đặc trưng của lễ hội, tận hưởng bầu không khí thơm nức mùi đồ ăn, Oda bất giác cảm thấy hòa mình vào một lễ hội cũng không tệ tới vậy. Hoặc cũng có lẽ vì chủ nhân bàn tay ấm áp đang đan lấy bàn tay anh đã khiến mọi thứ trở nên tuyệt vời hơn gấp ngàn lần chăng ? Oda không rõ. Điều anh biết ngay lúc này là nhiệt độ ấm áp từ lòng bàn tay đan lấy nhau của hai người họ, là vị ngọt của ái tình, là cảm giác yêu và được yêu.

_“Suy cho cùng, con người sinh ra không phải để tan biến đi như một hạt cát vô danh. Họ sinh ra để in dấu lại trên mặt đất, in dấu lại trong trái tim người khác.”_

Cho dù ngày tháng sau này có xóa nhòa đi tất cả ký ức, cho dù cái chết có thể chia lìa họ thì sâu trong trái tim cả hai, mãi mãi vẫn có một góc dành cho nhau

Khoảnh khắc khi từng chùm pháo bông nở tung rực rỡ trên bầu trời đêm, một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng được đặt lên môi anh, gương mặt rạng rõ nhất của Dazai hiện rõ trong đôi mắt anh. 

Khoảnh khắc này, là thật, tình cảm tồn tại trong trái tim này, cũng là thật.


	4. Day 4: Giấc ngủ

Ban đêm, khoảng thời gian con người có thể sống thật với chính bản thân mình nhất. Không gian tĩnh lặng, cùng với bóng tối bao trùm khắp chốn đôi lúc lại giúp con người có thể trút bỏ những tâm sự chất chứa trong lòng. Màn đêm lạnh lẽo luôn phù hợp hơn nhiều so với ban ngày cho một kẻ mang đầy rẫy tội lỗi và máu tanh trên tay đến mức cả địa ngục cũng không chào đón như Dazai. 

Hầu như không có đêm nào Dazai thật sự ngủ, cậu có thể nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi nhưng tâm trí lại chẳng lúc nào thôi ngập tràn những suy nghĩ, những kế hoạch của một kẻ quá thông minh, quá tài giỏi để được coi là một con người. Giống như việc Dazai không thể hiểu được bản chất của con người, những người xung quanh cũng không mấy ai có thể hiểu những ý tưởng khác người hay niềm đam mê vô tận với việc tự tử của cậu. Vì không thể thấu hiểu, họ lựa chọn phớt lờ. Không một ai thật sự lắng nghe Dazai, hay cố gắng để hiểu cậu qua những điều kỳ quái Dazai vẫn hay thường thể hiện. Người ta có thể dành sự ngưỡng mộ, sợ hãi hay thù hận, ghen ghét cho cậu thiếu niên ấy, nhưng chưa từng có ai có thể đào sâu vào tâm hồn cậu, cảm nhận và hiểu được sự cô độc của một kẻ “thất lạc cõi người”.

Đó là Dazai của những ngày trước đây, khi Odasaku chưa xuất hiện và đem cậu kéo khỏi những chuỗi ngày cô đơn đến tột cùng. Nhưng cho dù như thế, cho dù tình yêu đã hàn gắn một phần những mảnh vỡ vụn trong tâm hồn Dazai, cậu vẫn chưa thể bắt mình chìm vào giấc ngủ trên chiếc giường thiếu hơi ấm con người. Sự cô độc vẫn như một bóng ma dày vò giấc ngủ Dazai, một điều cậu chẳng bao giờ nói ra, cho dù với người mình yêu nhất. Có lẽ có một chút trong thâm tâm Dazai sợ hãi rằng Oda sẽ không thể hiểu được những vấn đề luôn ám ảnh cậu, và rồi anh sẽ lựa chọn bỏ đi như bao người khác, để lại cậu, một mình, một lần nữa, trong kiếp người dài đằng đẵng đầy khổ đau.

Nhưng, dễ dàng như việc Oda có thể hiểu được con người cậu, anh cũng nhanh chóng phát hiện ra bí mật nho nhỏ ấy. Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, anh mang theo đồ đạc cá nhân và chuyển tới sống cùng cậu. Căn nhà lạnh lẽo, hiu quạnh và cô đơn như chủ nhân nó lần đầu tiên ngập tràn trong không khí ấm áp của cái gọi là gia đình. Cũng là lần đầu tiên Dazai cảm thấy mình cũng là một con người với trái tim đang đập, một con người nhỏ bé đã tìm được một mái nhà để nương tựa giữa thế giới mênh mông vô tận. Đêm đến, khi cùng nằm trên chiếc giường chật chội chẳng đủ chỗ xoay người, khi bất ngờ được Oda ôm vào lòng, quanh tai là tiếng tim đập vững chãi và hơi thở ấm nóng của anh, lần đầu trong nhiều năm qua, Dazai được giải thoát khỏi cảm giác cô độc, lạc lõng đã từng gặm nhấm cậu hằng đêm để chìm vào giấc ngủ an yên.

_“Thế gian khó kiếm được chân tình. Trong thế giới này, tìm được một người có thể hiểu được bạn, một người yêu cả những điều không hoàn hảo nhất về bạn và sẵn sàng cùng bạn vượt qua tất cả, là một điều may mắn đến nhường nào cơ chứ ? “_


	5. Day 5: Chờ đợi người còn lại

_Thế nào là chờ đợi một điều sẽ không bao giờ đến ? Đó chính là cảm giác vô vọng đến tột cùng, dù đã biết trước sẽ chẳng có kỳ tích nào, nhưng tận sâu trong lòng, vẫn có một tia mong mỏi chờ mong từ ngày này qua tháng nọ._

Ngay từ giây phút cơ thể Oda lạnh dần trên đôi tay cậu, Dazai đã biết tia sáng duy nhất trong cuộc đời khổ đau của cậu sẽ biến mất mãi mãi, mang theo niềm hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi của những tháng ngày họ cùng trải qua. Dazai biết điều đó, và cho dù có đau buồn cách mấy, cậu cũng đã học cách chấp nhận sự thật ấy.

_Nhưng, chấp nhận đâu có nghĩa là sẽ không tiếp tục chờ đợi chứ ?_

Những kỷ niệm họ đã có cùng nhau luôn được khắc ghi trên từng ngóc ngách của Yokohama, và cũng chẳng bao giờ bị xoà nhoà trong tâm trí cậu. Có những ngày bất chợt, Dazai lại nhớ tới người con trai ấm áp với mái tóc đỏ nâu và nụ cười dịu dàng, nhớ tới những giây phút tay họ đan vào nhau giữa dòng người đông đúc, nhớ từng nụ hôn đắm say, ngọt ngào. Từng giọt kỷ niệm tựa như những liều thuốc độc gặm nhấm trái tim ta, để lại những vết thương rỉ máu, cùng những cơn đau âm ỉ chẳng bao giờ nguôi.

Chờ đợi một người đã biến mất mãi mãi quay trở lại là một điều vừa viển vông vừa ngu ngốc, nhưng làm sao có thể ngăn cản được trái tim vốn chẳng đi theo bất cứ quy luật nào nghe lời ?

Cho dù có tuyệt vọng tới mức nào, một góc nhỏ nhoi trong trái tim cậu vẫn bấu víu vào cái niềm mong chờ vô vọng ấy, cùng với lời khuyên cuối cùng với anh để tiếp tục từng nhịp đập nặng nhọc. Cậu vốn chẳng hy vọng việc rời khỏi Mafia Cảng để gia nhập phe người tốt sẽ làm bản thân trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, nhưng đây là điều anh hy vọng, cậu sẽ làm.   
Biết đâu đấy, anh cũng đang chờ đợi cậu ở một nơi thật xa, nhìn cậu cố gắng để tốt đẹp hơn và nở một nụ cười thật tươi ?

_Ngày tháng vẫn sẽ trôi qua vô tình như thế, con người vẫn phải sống cuộc đời họ mỗi ngày, cho dù nỗi đau có lớn tới nỗi có thể nhấn chìm họ bất cứ lúc nào._

...Cho dù, đã chẳng có ai để vỗ về cậu vào giấc ngủ trong từng cái ôm ấm áp, cho dù sự cô đơn dai dẳng vẫn gặm nhấm cậu từ tận trong xương tủy, để lại một thân xác mục ruỗng đã chẳng còn tìm được cho mình lý do nào để tồn tại trong cõi đời này.

Dazai vẫn sống, vẫn là một kẻ cuồng tự tử nhưng chẳng bao giờ chết, vẫn thích trêu chọc Kunikida và Atsushi, vẫn cố gắng cùng Văn phòng thám tử để giúp thành phố này trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, vẫn đến thăm Oda mỗi khi rảnh rỗi, vẫn gọi hai ly Rum ở Lupin, như một sự chờ đợi, chờ một dáng hình thân quen lại xuất hiện một lần nữa.

_"Nhớ, nỗi nhớ ai ta gieo mầm  
Tình yêu, phút chốc ngọt rồi đắng chát  
Ta cùng với ta đến trọn đời  
Tìm điều viển vông khắp đất trời."_


	6. Day 6: Nấu ăn

"Nấu ăn" và "Dazai" là hai khái niệm chẳng bao giờ có mối liên hệ nào tới nhau. Thà tin vào bất kỳ điều vô lý nào trên đời cũng không nên tin rằng sẽ có ngày Dazai chịu xuống bếp nấu bất kỳ món gì đàng hoàng. Vì cho dù có nấu, cậu cũng sẽ lại nghĩ ra những công thức kỳ lạ có thể đầu độc bất kỳ ai dám nếm thử. Chính vì vậy, Oda luôn là người phải lo lắng mọi bữa ăn cho tên nhóc chuyên gây rối này, dù nấu ăn cũng chả phải chuyện anh làm tốt. Nếu không, Dazai thà để bụng đói đi ngủ còn hơn là vào bếp lọ mọ nấu nướng. Ăn uống không đủ bữa và những vết thương cứ liên miên xuất hiện khắp cơ thể làm Dazai luôn trông ốm yếu một cách khó tin. Nhìn vào vẻ bề ngoài ấy, chắc chẳng ai tin được tên nhóc ấy lại là quản lý trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử của Mafia Cảng.

Từ khi hai người sống chung, tên ngốc nào đó luôn phải chờ Oda về nấu mới chịu ăn, cho dù có trễ như thế nào. Phải nói là vẻ mặt háo hức khi nhìn anh cẩn thận thái rau, nấu cơm, nêm nếm của Dazai thật sự rất đáng yêu, dù tên nhóc ấy có thể xử đẹp một đám sát thủ chỉ trong chớp mắt. Khoảng thời gian cùng nhau nấu ăn (Oda nấu, còn Dazai thì ngồi nhìn và bắt đầu lảm nhảm về mọi thứ thú vị mà cậu gặp được trong ngày) có lẽ là những giây phút bình yên nhất trong ngày. Ừ, có lẽ là thế, cho tới cái ngày mà Dazai quyết định rằng cậu cũng phải thử nấu gì đó cho Oda khi anh luôn phải tăng ca đến độ chẳng còn chút thời gian rảnh nào, còn cậu lại khá rảnh rỗi.

Thật ra cậu cũng nghiên cứu nghiêm túc lắm chứ, nào là hỏi ông chủ quán công thức nấu cà ri, rồi tham khảo Atsushi cách sử dụng bếp đúng cách để không -gây -ra bất kỳ vụ cháy nổ nào. Nhưng mọi chuyện chẳng bao giờ đi theo đúng hướng và con đường trở thành một đầu bếp của Dazai hoàn toàn dừng lại vào một tối thứ Bảy khi Oda về nhà và phát hiện mùi khét nồng nặc cùng một cái nồi chứa một thứ hỗn hợp đen sì của một thứ từng-là-cà-ri. Đầu sỏ gây ra mớ hỗn độn đang cười hì hì nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt không thể ngây thơ vô (số) tội hơn.

\- Nè nè Odasaku hôm nay về sớm quá ta, công việc như thế nào rồi ? – Dazai bắt đầu đánh trống lảng, cậu chột dạ che đi cái nồi đã đen thui dù làm vậy cũng không cải thiện tình hình chút nào.

\- Em lại tính làm gì vậy Dazai, đống bừa bộn này là sao đây ? – Oda thở dài. Mới đi có nửa ngày thôi mà Dazai đã phá hủy gần nửa căn bếp, phải nói rằng sức phá hoại của tên nhóc này cũng ghê gớm như đầu óc của cậu vậy.

\- À thì bình thường Odasaku đã về trễ mà còn phải nấu ăn nữa, nên em mới muốn thử nấu ăn xem sao, dù sao thì dạo này em cũng rảnh hơn anh mà. – Dazai bắt đầu sử dụng “tuyệt chiêu” gương mặt đáng thương để giảm nhẹ “tội lỗi” mà cậu gây nên. Dù sao Oda cũng chưa bao giờ la cậu mà. Cho dù cậu có giở đủ trò phá hoại thì Oda vẫn luôn chiều cậu hết sức có thể. Anh vẫn luôn dịu dàng như thế, một điều mà Dazai luôn yêu ở anh.

\- Haiz, bây giờ anh thật sự thắc mắc nấu một bữa ăn thôi mà tại sao em cũng có thể biến phòng bếp thành thế này đấy. – Oda tiếp tục thở dài. Với mức độ phá hoại này, chắc tóc anh sẽ bạc sớm vì phải lo cho cậu mất.

\- Thì em đâu biết là đun cà ri cần phải để lửa nhỏ đâu, nên cứ để lửa to rồi đun thôi, lúc vô coi thì nó thành như vậy luôn rồi. Em thiệt sự đã nghiên cứu kỹ lắm luôn rồi á, mà lại thành như vậy, haizzz. – Gương mặt Dazai thoáng ủ rũ, dù sao cũng là công sức cậu mày mò cả buổi để nấu cho Oda.

\- Haizz, mặc dù anh rất vui vì em cố gắng vì anh, nhưng mà lần sau ít nhất hãy chờ anh về đã. – Oda chẳng còn biết làm gì hơn ngoài xoa đầu tên đầu sỏ gây hại, rồi bắt tay vào dọn dẹp hậu quả, vì nếu giao cho Dazai dọn thì chắc hẳn cả căn bếp sẽ bị phá tanh bành luôn mất.

Buổi nấu ăn nghiêm-túc-và-đàng-hoàng đầu tiên kết thúc trong cảnh Oda mặc tạp dề lau lau dọn dọn và hai tô mì úp vội cho bữa tối. Có lẽ phải mất rất lâu nữa Oda được ăn một món ăn do chính tay người yêu nấu, còn bây giờ thì vẫn cứ nên là anh vào bếp và Dazai nhìn thì hơn. ^^


	7. Day 7: Giấc mơ

Cơ thể Dazai khuỵu xuống, mệt mỏi và đau đớn. Cơn đau thấu xương từ viên đạn ngay bụng dường như đang rút sạch sức lực cậu. Trên người Dazai chẳng bao giờ thiếu những vết thương chằng chịt, nặng có, nhẹ có, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên, cậu cảm thấy mình chạm tới tử vong gần như vậy. Khung cảnh xung quanh hỗn loạn tới mức chẳng ai có thời gian để ý đến cậu. Tiếng súng nổ vang vọng, mùi máu tươi nồng nặc trong không khí, tiếng ngã xuống nặng nề của những thi thể chẳng còn sự sống, tất cả hệt như địa ngục trần gian. Dazai nằm đó, mong chờ cái chết, thứ mà cậu luôn khao khát có được, tiến tới và lấy đi tất cả. Chẳng còn bất kỳ điều gì có thể níu giữ cậu lại với thế gian này, một con người luôn mãi lang thang vô định giữa chốn trần ai khổ đau đến tột cùng. 

Chỉ là… không thể đến thăm người ấy lần cuối, thật tiếc. Dazai nghĩ vẩn vơ, rồi nở một nụ cười nhẹ, tâm trí cậu dần trở nên mơ hồ, bên tai cũng chẳng còn nghe được những âm thanh của cuộc chiến đang diễn ra.

Cậu mơ. Mơ khi đang đứng giữa lằn ranh sống chết thì thật kỳ lạ, nhưng đó lại là một giấc mơ đẹp: giấc mơ có anh.

_“Gió chiều....  
Mang bao mộng mơ của tôi theo chân người.”_

Giấc mơ ấy mang cậu quay lại với những hồi ức tưởng chừng đã ngủ quên thật sâu trong tim, những mảnh ký ức vụn vặt về những những ngày cũ kỹ. Vẫn là quán bar thân thuộc có cậu, có Ango và có anh, họ vẫn là một bộ ba kỳ lạ gắn kết với nhau bằng những sợi dây vô hình. Anh vẫn dịu dàng như thế, vẫn ngồi nghe cậu lảm nhảm những điều vô nghĩa, ba người họ ngồi cùng nhau thật lâu, những câu chuyện câu được câu mất cứ kéo dài mãi đến khi đêm tàn.

Cậu quay về căn nhà bình dị nơi anh và cậu đã từng sống và cùng trải qua những ngày tháng thật hạnh phúc. Vẫn là cái không khí ấm áp thoảng mùi cà ri cay nồng cùng những tia nắng nhạt màu bên cửa sổ, cậu nằm trong lòng Oda, lắng nghe tiếng tim anh đập vững vàng trong lồng ngực, ngắm nhìn gương mặt nghiêng của người thương dưới ánh dương le lói. Rất lâu rồi, cậu mới lại được trở về làm một đứa trẻ, được vô tư cười đùa chẳng chút âu lo, vì sẽ luôn có một người sẵn sàng bao dung hết thảy, chở che cậu khỏi tất cả mọi đắng cay cuộc đời.

_“Tiếng cười.....  
Vỡ tan thành sương rồi bay....bốn phương.”_

Hồi ức tiếp tục xoay vần, Dazai thấy lại giây phút Gide hủy hoại tất cả mọi thứ Oda yêu thương, và vẫn như ngày đó, cậu cầu xin anh đừng đi, đừng hi sinh tính mạng của bản thân... Đừng… bỏ cậu lại…nhưng dù có cố gắng cách mấy, kết quả cuối cùng vẫn chẳng thể vãn hồi. Bóng hình anh vẫn xa dần, để lại cậu cùng bóng tối vô tận chẳng thể thoát ra.

_“Hứa là.....  
Sẽ luôn cùng nhau bên nhau cơ mà.”_

Dazai chạy về phía cơ thể đang ngã xuống của Oda, cho dù có nhớ lại bao nhiêu lần đi chẳng nữa, cho dù đây chẳng qua là một giấc mơ, cảnh tượng ấy vẫn khiến trái tim cậu bị bóp nghẹt đến không thở nổi. Cậu chẳng biết làm gì hơn ngoài tuyệt vọng kêu tên anh, giọng vỡ òa, đau đớn. Sinh mệnh anh dần tan biến vào hư không, để lại cậu, một kẻ mãi mãi cô độc.

_“Vỡ òa.....  
Tiếng ai lặng thinh sao nghe xót xa.”_

Dazai thở dốc, cậu mở mắt ra trong căn phòng bệnh lạnh lẽo nồng mùi thuốc sát trùng. Cậu vẫn còn sống, thê thảm, nhưng vẫn còn sống. Tử Thần có vẻ lại từ chối tước đoạt sinh mệnh cậu một lần nữa. Dazai thở dài, cậu chậm rãi hồi tưởng những gì vừa trải qua trong mộng. Giấc mơ ấy quá chân thật, tới độ trái tim cậu vẫn còn đang nhói lên đau đớn. Một giấc mộng chắp vá từ những mảnh ký ức về anh, vừa đẹp đẽ mà cũng tàn khốc biết bao. Một giấc mơ có thể cứa nát trái tim cậu, nhưng cũng quá dịu dàng, quá trân quý đến nỗi chẳng muốn lãng quên. Dazai nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, lau đi giọt nước mắt chực trào.

Ngoài khung cửa sổ, bầu trời vẫn trong xanh như thế, hệt như bầu trời họ đã từng ngắm nhìn cùng nhau, trong một ngày xưa cũ.

_Ở một nơi rất xa, có một tình yêu nhỏ bé vẫn được lưu giữ, còn mãi với thời không hoang tàn._


	8. Day 8: Bị bệnh

Chẳng có ai thích bị bệnh, dĩ nhiên Oda cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Xui xẻo làm sao, sau mấy giờ đồng hồ dầm mưa và chịu đựng những cơn gió rét buốt thấu xương để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, giờ đây Oda đang phải ngoan ngoãn nằm trên giường vì một trận cảm lạnh bất ngờ. Thông thường, thì dầm mưa mấy tiếng liền cũng chẳng phải việc gì to tát, nhưng mớ công việc chất đống mà anh phải giải quyết suốt những ngày qua đã rút cạn toàn bộ sức lực của anh. 

Đã là người bệnh thì chắc chắn cần phải có người chăm sóc, và người đảm nhận nhiệm vụ này chẳng còn ai khác ngoài cậu người yêu của anh, Dazai. Một nhiệm vụ khó khăn không tưởng, bởi bình thường, Oda luôn là người phải chăm sóc cho Dazai, phần vì cậu nhóc ấy luôn thích được anh quan tâm từng thứ nhỏ nhặt nhất, như việc phải quàng thêm khăn len mỗi khi trời trở lạnh, hay băng bó những vết trầy xước từ những lần cậu lơ mơ vấp té ở đâu đó ; phần còn lại là vì cậu chẳng bao giờ chịu quan tâm tử tế tới bản thân mình. 

Người con trai không biết cách chăm lo cho bản thân lẫn người khác ấy giờ đây đang vụng về lo cho anh từng chút một. Cậu loay hoay chuẩn bị thuốc hạ sốt, gọi điện hỏi Atsushi công thức nấu ăn, rồi dành cả tiếng đồng hồ trong bếp chỉ để nấu cháo cho anh. Phải, bạn không hề nghe nhầm đâu, Dazai đích thân vào bếp chỉ để nấu ăn cho người mình yêu. Hình ảnh một Dazai đảm đang có sức công phá cực kỳ lớn, đến độ chính Oda còn nghĩ rằng bản thân còn đang mê sảng vì cơn sốt khi chứng kiến Dazai mặc tạp dề cặm cụi thái hành, nấu cháo. Một sự thay đổi mới lạ, đúng là khi yêu, con người ta bỗng đổi khác rất nhiều. 

Dazai hoàn thành nốt món cháo của cậu, thành quả của một tiếng đồng hồ chiến đấu trong nhà bếp, với vô số thành phẩm thất bại nhìn y hệt các loại thuốc độc nào đó. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng đã cố gắng hết sức để không phá tanh bành căn bếp, như một kỷ niệm nấu cà ry nào đó cách đây không lâu.

“Nè nè Odasaku, mau thưởng thức tay nghề của em đi, bao nhiêu công sức nghiên cứu kỹ lưỡng, thử qua biết bao nhiêu phiên bản thử nghiệm mới có thể hoàn thành tuyệt phẩm này đó.” – Gương mặt Dazai bừng sáng, cậu vô cùng vui vẻ với lần nấu ăn (tạm coi là) thành công mỹ mãn này.

“Aaaa….” – Một thìa cháo được đưa tới miệng Oda.

“Anh tự ăn được mà…” 

“Người bệnh không có quyền ý kiến ở đây nhé Odasaku, nào, aaa…”

Oda chẳng thể làm gì khác hơn là chiều theo Dazai. Biết sao giờ, anh vốn chẳng bao giờ từ chối cậu bất kỳ điều gì cơ mà.

Món ăn đầu tiên Dazai tự tay thực hiện dĩ nhiên chẳng hoàn hảo cho lắm, thậm chí có thể coi là khó nuốt, nhưng có ai đó vẫn có thể ăn ngon lành toàn bộ bát cháo, thậm chí còn có thể khen ngon với gương mặt không thể tỉnh hơn được nữa. Biết sao giờ, “Yêu nhau yêu cả đường đi”, chỉ cần là Dazai làm thì món ăn nào với anh cũng là mỹ vị nhân gian cả. Giống như cách Oda vẫn luôn thương Dazai dù có là dáng vẻ nào đi chăng nữa. 

Sau bữa ăn thì phần còn lại của ngày trôi qua trong sự yên bình đến mức khiến ai cũng chỉ muốn nằm lười trên giường đến hết ngày, và quả thật hai người họ dành phần còn lại của ngày trên giường chỉ để ôm nhau rồi nói những câu chuyện vu vơ vô nghĩa.

Những cái ôm dịu dàng. Những câu chuyện chẳng rõ đầu đuôi. Một ngày dài miên man cứ thế trôi qua.  
.  
Nhờ vào sự nỗ lực hết mình để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ chăm sóc bệnh nhân của ai đó, mà hôm sau Oda đã có thể đi làm bình thường, thậm chí còn đầy sức sống hơn cả trước khi bệnh. Đôi khi bị bệnh cũng có cái tốt của nó đấy chứ. Ít ra nó cũng giúp anh có được một ngày nghỉ trọn vẹn bên cạnh Dazai đó thôi.

.

.

.

Nhắc tới thì, Dazai đâu rồi? 

.

.

.

À thì, thanh niên ấy nằm viện vì ngộ độc thực phẩm mất rồi còn đâu. D:


End file.
